The present invention relates to a device for producing photographic pictures, preferably on an image screen, of X-ray or ultraviolet or the like images, in which device an objective is arranged between an image, preferably an image screen, and a film, in an exposure arrangement which includes a plane film platform.
Such devices are known. Normally a slot is provided in the platform, particularly lengthwise of its front side for the insertion and removal of the plane film to be exposed or the film that has been exposed, respectively.
One of the conventional devices of the foregoing type is disclosed in DE-PS No. 22 40 507. In such stationary plane film platforms of such known devices it has been customary that the image region of the film, through which the film transporting means engages with the platform, was limited so that the entire film surface was not available for surveying. For example, with microfiche platforms in reading apparatus which can be combined with retrieval devices it has been already proposed to use transport roller pairs for transporting microfiches onto and from the platform for the exchange of microfiches on the platform; these roller pairs have been positioned in the direction of transporting. If this mode of transporting of microfiches to the plane film platforms for the picture producing device is utilized at the beginning the thickness of such a platform should be substantially increased and widened and a wider end at both sides of the film would be then waisted for surveying due to the region of the overlapping of the transport rollers with the film being exposed.